Dink the Little Dinosaur Wiki/Fanfiction Episode/Flapper in Love
This is the first episode of Season 3 and the 43rd episode overall. =EPISODE 43: FLAPPER IN LOVE= CHARACTERS Dink Amber Shyler Flapper Scat Crusty ' '''Pearl ' '''Forest Tyrannor Bigwing Girls (OCs) Avemi (OC) Scat the Compsognathus was gathering a large pile of honeyfruit. He had spent hours piling it all up and was nearing completion of the pile. “Scat nearly done making big pile of honeyfruit.” he said to himself. As he pushed the last honeyfruit, a really big one, to the top, however, the load proved too much and the pile, which was several times that the size of Scat, began to tumble. Scat ran for it. Flapper the Pteranodon, who had been roosting in a nearby tree and had been watching Scat, began to laugh. “Ha haha, I’ve seen Scat run toward''honeyfruit but this is the first time I’ve seen him run ''from ''honeyfruit!” “Not funny Flapper!” Scat grumbled. “I thought it was.” Most of the honeyfruit rolled down a hill and fell off of a cliff. “No!” Scat moaned. However, one of the fruits didn’t fall off but rested an inch from the edge. “Mine!” Scat yelled, running toward it. AS he grabbed the honeyfruit, the ground began to crumble beneath him, as the rocks on the edge couldn’t handle his weight. “Ut oh.” he said. As the ground gave way and he began to fall, he said “Bye bye!” “Don’t worry Scat, I’m coming!” Flapper cried. He dove after Scat and caught him just before he’d reached the ground. He carried Flapper back up to safety. Once safely on the ground, Scat greedily ate the honeyfruit. “Just think Scat what would have happened if I wasn’t here.” Flapper bragged. “Thanks Flapper.” Sometime later, Flapper remarked to Scat “How is it that Amber has Forest as a boyfriend and even little Shyler has Pearl as a girlfriend, but I don’t have a girlfriend yet?” “Scat not sure why.” “Maybe Crusty will be able to help me out.” Sometime later, Crusty the turtle asked Flapper “Have you ever tried to find a girlfriend?” “Not really. I thought that I was some awesome that they would come flocking to me.” Crusty laughed. “I think you think too much of yourself, Flapper! No girl is going to bother being your girlfriend if you won’t even talk to her first!” “You know, that’s a good idea. Thanks Crusty.” Flapper said. “No problem.” the elderly turtle replied. “Ok, I’ve got to find a girl before I can get a girlfriend.” Flapper said to himself. He soon spotted some female Pteranodons. “Hello there!” he called to them. “You may have heard of me. The famous Flapper.” The girls raised their eyebrows and stared at him. “Well, apparently you haven’t I’m kind of surprised.” “Who are you?” one of them asked him. “My name’s Flapper.” “What do you want?” another girl asked. “I was looking for a girlfriend , actually.” “Keep looking!” the girl laughed. She and her friends flew off, leaving Flapper by himself. Flapper sighed. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” he said. Dink, Shyler, Scat, and Amber, meanwhile, were swimming in a stream. They saw something moving in the sky toward them. “What’s that?” Amber asked. As Flapper moved closer, Dink said “It’s Flapper.” “Oh gosh, I hope he is not trying another water landing.” Shyler said. Unfortunately, Flapper was; as always, he got it wrong. SPLAT! He hit the water, skidded some distance, and landed face-first in a bunch of mud. “Well, at least that went better than last time.” Flapper remarked. “Flapper, when are you going to give up?” Dink sighed. “I just need more practice, that’s all.” Flapper said confidently. “A ''lot more practice.” Scat said. “Why do you look so dejected, Flap? It’s normal for you to mess up a water landing.” Amber asked. “I asked some girls if they’d be my girlfriend, and they said no. I thought for sure they’d all be fighting over me.” “Seems you thought wrong.” Dink said. “Amber, you’re a girl. What would you suggest I do?” “First I would try being friends before being boyfriend and girlfriend.” “That’s a good idea.” “It’s common sense.” Sometime later, Flapper approached some Bigwing girls. “Hi girls, my name is Flapper.” “Hello Flapper.” they replied. “So far so good.” Flapper said to himself. “So, you girls want to hang out?” “Hang out? We only just met.” one of them laughed. “We could be friends and hang out.” Flapper said. “Ok.” they both said. Sometime later, they were with Flapper by water. Flapper decided to try and impress them by doing his water landing. He had practiced it a few times and had finally gotten it down. “Hey girls, watch this!” he said. He tried the water landing again. However, he lost his bearings, went bouncing through the water, and landed on shore and got a face full of mud. The two girls howled with laughter. “You’re so dumb!” one of the girls said, walking away, still laughing. The other girl remained. Sometime later, Flapper was Shyler, Pearl, and the Bigwing girl. The four of them were climbing a tree. At a certain point, Shyler and Pearl stopped. “Oh gosh Flapper, I don’t want to go any higher.” Shyler said, looking down nervously. “Neither do I.” Pearl said. “Fine. I’ll get up and get the melonberries for you three.” Flapper replied. He flew up to the top of the tree and grabbed onto a branch near some melonberries. He pulled a few loose from the tree. “Here it comes!” he cried. He dropped the fruit. However, instead of having the fruit land next to Pearl, Shyler, and the Bigwing girl, it accidentally hit them in the head instead. All three of them were knocked off of their perches on the tree. Shyler was able to grab onto a branch with one hand and onto Pearl with the other, preventing them from hitting the ground. The Bigwing girl, however wasn’t as fortunate. She was saved from injury by landing in mud; however, as she was now covered in mud, she was not pleased at all with Flapper. “You klutz! You got me all muddy!” she lambasted him. “I’m sorry about that! Won’t happen again.” “I hope not.” Sometime later, Flapper was with Amber, Forest, and the Bigwing girl. Amber and Forest were climbing a steep hill. “Race ya.” Flapper said to them. “No fair!” Amber snapped. “You can fly!” Forest said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fair. I’ll fly with my eyes closed.” “Flapper, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Forest said. “Nonsense, I’ve flown up that hill many times. I can do it.” “Flapper, no!” Amber yelled Flapper, however, wasn’t listening. He took off and flew. His boast wasn’t without merit. He did get most of the way up the mountain, even with his eyes closed. However, when he went down to land, he crashed into the Bigwing girl, causing her to tumble dozens of feet. Luckily for her, she landed in a tree. Unluckily for her, she knocked loose a bunch of melonberries, which splattered her on the head. “That’s it, I’m out of here!” she snapped at Flapper, flying off. “Wait, come back!” Flapper yelled after her. But it availed him nothing as she didn’t return. “Now what?” he moaned. The next day, Flapper was still distraught. “Now she’s gone. Back to square one again!” “Don’t worry Flap, you’ll find another one.” Dink said, trying to comfort him. “Maybe I wasn’t meant to have a girlfriend.” Flapper sighed. “Don’t feel bad Flapper; Scat not have girlfriend either.” “That’s because you’re just plain weird.” “Scat not weird.” “Who else goes into Hunter’s Grove just to get honeyfruit?” “Scat like honeyfruit! There’s lots of honeyfruit in Hunter’s Grove!” “I like honeyfruit too. You know where I could get some?” They looked up. It was a female Bigwing girl. “Sure, Scat can show you.” “That’s awfully kind of you.” “Scat great at finding honeyfruit.” “Take me to them.” Scat took her to a honeyfruit tree. However, there wasn’t much on this tree, and Scat ended up eating most of the honeyfruit himself. “Do you know of any other place where there is honeyfruit?” the Bigwing girl asked Scat. “Scat know of a place where there lots of honeyfruit.” “Take me there, please.” “Ok.” Sometime later, Dink said to Amber “Where did Scat go?” “He went with Avemi to look for more honeyfruit.” “Well, I can’t find him.” “That’s not good.” “I saw footprints that looked like Scat’s heading toward Hunter’s Grove.” Shyler said to them. “They’re going to get themselves eaten by Tyrannor!” Dink said. “We should get Flapper to help them!” Shyler suggested. Two minutes later, they had found Flapper and told him what had happened. “Scat’s gone into Hunter’s Grove again. I always warned him that his love for honeyfruit was going to be the death of him.” he said. “Let’s hope that you find them before that happens.” Amber said. Meanwhile, Scat and Avemi had come across a large collection of honeyfruit. “Wow, this is quite a lot of honeyfruit!” Avemi gasped. “Scat glad you like it.” “Where are we anyway?” “We’re in Hunter’s Grove.” “There are Hunters here?” “Don’t worry, we can leave before they spot us.” ROOOOOOOAR! The two of them heard a loud roar. “What was that?” Avemi asked. “Scat afraid that it’s Tyrannor.” “Who’s Tyrannor?” “You not know who Tyrannor is?” “No, I only moved to Green Meadow with my family last week.” “Tyrannor is the biggest, scariest, most ferocious Hunter around!” “Then we’d better get out of here before he finds us!” SMASH! Tyrannor knocked down a tree as he came running into sight. “Oh no, it too late now, Tyrannor found us!” Scat cried. “Run!” Flapper, meanwhile, flew over Hunter’s Grove. “I thought I’d told Scat never to go in here to get honeyfruit. He never listens.” he said to himself. ROOOOOOAR! “Yikes! That sounded like Tyrannor! I’d better hide before he can spot me!” Flapper hid behind leaves in a tree. Tyrannor ran past him. “PHEW! That was close.” he said once the tyrannosaurus had gone past. “Help!” Flapper looked down. Avemi and Scat were running for Tyrannor. “Hang on guys, I’m coming!” “Flapper, what are you doing here?” Scat asked. “Dink told me that you took Avemi to Hunter’s Grove to get honeyfruit. I figured I’d better go looking for you and find you before some Hunter did. Lucky for you, I arrived when I did.” “Not to worry Flap, Avemia can save Scat from Tyrannor without your help.” Avemi picked up Scat and began to fly off with him. Flapper turned to go as it appeared that he wasn’t needed after all. Avemi carried Scat up to a top of a tree, out of Tyrannor’s reach. “We’re safe here Scat.” she said. “Scat glad to be safe from Tyrannor.” However, he’d spoken too soon. WHAM! Tyrannor rammed the tree with his body. The tree trunk started to crack. “Ut oh!” Avemi cried. She grabbed Scat and tried to fly off with him. However, she was hit by a falling tree branch and began to tumble. Luckily, she and Scat landed in some bushes, ensuring that they didn’t break any bones but only got really bruised. Tyrannor moved toward the injured pair. “Hang on guys, I’m coming!” Flapper called to them. He began to fly around Tyrannor’s head. He intend to distract the tyrannosaurus and get him to move away from the others. Then, he could fly back toward them and grab them and get them to safety while Tyrannor was further away. The trick worked; Tyrannor followed him, moving away from the others. Flapper rapidly changed course and came back for Avemi and Scat. He grabbed the two of them and took off. As their weight was considerable, Flapper couldn’t go as fast as he could before. Tyrannor quickly gained on them. Flapper flew toward a river, hoping it would deter Tyrannor as the current was too swift for him to hope to wade across. ROARRRR! Tyrannor was right behind them. He snapped at them and he was so close that they could feel his breath. Luckily, his snap missed them. They had made it to the river and Tyrannor couldn’t follow them. However, with the weight of Avemi and Scat, Flapper was quickly tiring. He tried to land in a tree on the other side but couldn’t quite pull it off. He instead crashed into the branch he had meant to land on. The three of them fell several feet. Scat and Avemi were further bruised and Flapper had injured his wing. They wouldn’t be able to fly their way out of Hunter’s Grove now. “Ow, my wing!” Flapper moaned. “Thanks for saving me.” Avemi said. She kissed him. He grinned stupidly. At least now he had a girlfriend. “How we going to get out of here?” Scat asked. “I guess we’ll just have to walk out of here.” Flapper replied. Scat, who didn’t like the idea of being stranded in Hunter’s Grove, moaned “Scat doomed! Doomed!” “Cheer up Scat. We’ll make it out of here.” Flapper replied. However, he wasn’t so sure on that one. To Be Continued… Category:Fanfiction